


Lean on me: Canada and America

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Someone to lean on [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brother upon brother. One as one. But yet so different, both in pain. Both needing each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean on me: Canada and America

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Hello, sorry for not updating this one. I was still writing it when I went on a quick vacation. I will soon write a new one. But for now enjoy this one!

Its been several months since I last saw Canada, so I thought to drop by for a brotherly vist. It wasn't long nor was it short. Oh who am I kidding, of coruse it was long drive there. But it doesn't matter, walking away from my candy red truck to look at a handcrafted wooden cabin. I remember the time we would work on it together. Smiling ligtly, pulling out my keys for this home and placed it in the lock. It made a low but yet audible click noise as the door opens. 

Thought the wind was blowing hard, it was annoying as hell. Which I gladly allow it to push me inside, to my very fisst home before Britain adopted me. Closing the door before more cold winter wind could come in. That was until I felt something off.... It was different, not in a good way of off. 

When the door closed, I walked throughout the house to not find anyone. That was until I heard some sniffles, it was coming in one of these bathrooms. Which was none of them were locked until one was. Holding my breath I heard sniffle sound coming in there, not knowing what would happen. I knocked the door. 

"Hey, Mattie? I'm home, do you wanna start those past time moives you have laying around here?" Noticing the quietness in that room, I soon saw the door opening. Seeing my little brother looking at me with those sad eyes. I felt a feeling telling me, bugging me to ask what happened. Though I know slightly better about Matt's feeling than questioning. 

"Sure, I-I have some somewhere in here...." Breaking the silence I nodded and went to look. I knew better, its been in a carboard box in the closet on the first floor. Pulling it out, I saw something that I was afraid of seeing again. It was a blade, but this blade was mine when I went into many battles and depressions. Feeling fear raise up to my throat, it was like swallowing too much water at once. It was a bad feeling which I slightly panicked. 

Putting everything down softly, I walked back to Matt holding one movie. Which was a slight surprise, because normally I would bring the whole box but I slightly panicked. Seeing Matts door open, I peeked in and saw fresh scars on his arms.

 

Somehow I was able to smell the rusty smell of blood and hear metal rip flesh. Sending chills down my back, I walked away from the door. Feeling my heart jump in over drive, running too fast to catch oxygen in my lungs. Trying to calm down my heart and thoughts from what I have saw.

It took a little too long to calm down, when Matt walked out from his room to see me. I could see he is panicing just from the thought of me panicing right outside of his room. He quickly rushed out, with that I start with slow breaths, slow and steady breath. Which helped more, but not enough to stop my thoughts. Dazed with images flashing through my mind, did I forget to mentioned we are both connected pychically. Basically meaning if I thought almost anything it would go to my brother. It goes the same with him. 

When he came back, I questioned him in my mind. "Matt, are you cutting yourself?" Seeing his expression moved slightly, I could tell it was a yes. But his mind argued a no, I soon felt better. After controlling my thoughts and heart, when it was over. I brought him into a brotherly hug. 

Holding him into my arms, I felt someone was crying and shaking as I hold him. Without thinking I was crying but I wasn't the only one, my brother was crying while shaking. Soon it was only our thoughts that talked as we cried together in the hallway. "Brother please, let me help you. But I cannot do it if your shutting me out." pleadding in my thoughts, he soon replied. "Please do help me.. but can you just hold me a little longer?"

Thats what I did, holding him while he cried his heart out. Sure enough I started to sing, 

"But if we are wise we know that theres a tomorrow, lean on me. When youre not strong and I'll be your friend. Please swallow your pride if I have things you need to borrow for no one can fill those of your needs that you wont let show."

Slowly moving my hand behind his back rubbing circles over and over upon his back. 

"So just call on my brother when you need a hand we all need somebody to lean on."

Lightly lifting his head up towards mine. Kissing on his forehead.

"It won't be long till I'll gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on, lean on me. When you need a friend lean on lean on lean on me.... Lean on me." 

Thats when I heard Matt say this, "Thank you Al..." 

Sure enough I replied.

"Thats what brothers do when one is needed and wanted." 

 


End file.
